A Lion In The Clouds
by XxA.Dreamer's.KingdomxX
Summary: There are many definitions to what exactly an angel is. what it does, how superior it is to us. But my clarification, the only one I will ever know now, is that of a beautiful, angsty,socially awkward half-angel named Leon...with an acceptance complex.


XxA Dreamer's KindgdomxX

Disclaimer: i do not own anything! no matter how much i wish i did *drools*

Ch.1 -Tying Red Shoestrings.

* * *

><p><em>Cloud's P.o.v<em>**  
><strong>

**an·gel **[eyn-juhl]

–noun

_**1. one of a class of spiritual beings; a celestial attendant of God. In medieval angelology, angels constituted the lowest of the nine celestial orders (seraphim, cherubim, thrones, dominations or dominions, virtues, powers, principalities or princedoms, archangels, and angels). **_

_**2. a conventional representation of such a being, in human form, with wings, usually in white robes. **_

_**3. a messenger, esp. of God. **_

_**4. a person who performs a mission of God or acts as if sent by God: an angel of mercy. **_

_**5. a person having qualities generally attributed to an angel, as beauty, purity, or kindliness. **_

_**6. a person whose actions and thoughts are consistently virtuous. **_

_**7. an attendant or guardian spirit. **_

_**8. a deceased person whose soul is regarded as having been accepted into heaven. **_

_Angel._

_There are many definitions to exactly what an angel is. What it does, who it serves and how much more superior it is to the human race. Angels are, In retrospect pure godly creatures, who are both servants of God and the epitomes of goodness._

_But my definition, the only one I will ever know now, is that of a beautiful, angsty, caring, socially awkward and emotionally retarded, half angel named Leon._

…_with an acceptance complex._

~Cloud

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Leon's P.O.V<span>_**

**Idiots. All of them. **

**I absolutely **_**abhorred **_**my fellow trainees. It was a wonder how I ever got along with any of them as a child. They were judgmental morons. Yeah, and we were supposed to be angels. Please. What an overrated, cliché way to describe something of "purity". what dimwit came up with that bright idea anyway? We were nothing too special. we didn't even serve God! Hell, we had our own religious views for fuck's sake!**

**I let out a growl and kept on my way to the main office. One of my idiot "classmates" had snitched on me. How that dumbass found out I failed **_**another**_** mission was beyond me but I was terrified this was the last straw before they took away my status as an angel in training and stripped me of my-admittedly undersized- wings for good. If they did, I was ganna hunt down the idiot that ratted me out and punch him in his stupid mouth. This was so lame. I took in a deep breath as I approached the door to the secretary's office. This was it.**

**I turned the knob and pushed forward. Completely unaware that I had just tied my destiny to that of someone much more precious than anything I'd ever known before. To my most treasured.**

**To my Cloud.**

~Leon

* * *

><p>The abnormal angel in training entered the office and let out a breath he forgot he had been holding.<p>

"Leon!" chirped the pretty dark haired secretary, Rinoa. "Oh! You're here for your new assignment yes?" she asked pleasantly with a grin. Leon felt his eye twitch at her cheeriness.

"Y-yes…" he ground out with a grimace.

"Alrighty! Well then let us see what we have for you then yes?" she swiveled around in her chair as she said this, to face the large filing cabinets that covered the whole of the back wall. Now unknown to Leon, he should have gotten assigned a simple mission, that would redeem him and save his slim chance to be a full fledged angel. Rinoa however did not assign him what she should have. No, this particular celestial unwittingly changed everything for the unsuspecting halfa and neither of them even took notice...

Rinoa pawed through manila folder after manila folder searching for the one labeled 'Leon', finally she found it and pulled it up slightly just to take a small peak at what the dark fledgling mission was to be. She found it was a simple Miracle that even she, an untrained and wingless angel could have done easily, he merely had to get a cat from a tree. Nothing too glaringly out of his abilities. Though knowing Leon he'd probably find _some_ way to screw up. Like last time with the whole, supreme overlord of the universe fiasco...

The fair skinned secretary shuddered at that last thought…

With a shrug she began slipping the folder from the packed space it was trapped in when something flickered just at the edge of her vision. She glanced at it without thinking and almost jumped out of her seat. One of the folders! It was glowing! With a small squeak she peeked over her shoulder to Leon who's back was facing her, not paying attention.

'_Stop trying to look cool you moron! I'm freaking out over here!_' she thought in panicked irritation. Turning her attention back to the still illuminating dossier. She gulped before poking it and flinching. Nothing happened. Rinoa blinked and cautiously plucked the bulging file between her thumb and forefinger. Still nothing. A little more at ease the pretty brunette flipped it open and scanned the papers inside, noting that the label was blank of any name. Her eyes widened at what she found there.

And in that instant she unintentionally freed the angry boy of himself and those who judged him yet somehow still neither of them took any notice…

_Name: Cloud J. Strife._

_Age: 16._

_Eye color: Blue._

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Weight: 118 lbs_

_Height: 5"3_

_Illnesses: None_

_Allergies: None_

_Current Tragedy(ies): Abusive parents. Feels the need to portray himself as okay for the sake of others. Scarred mentally and physically. Has acquired numerous bodily injuries that were left untreated. has been raped. Is hopelessly depressed and in need of another's company. Feels as though he does not belong. has been contemplating suicide for the past two weeks. _

_Required Miracle(s): Someone to care for and protect him. Honesty. Happiness. Love. A companion. A real live angel.  
><em>

Rinoa finished reading the review and bit her lip, stealing another peep at the unsuspecting teen behind her. She really shouldn't…this was a grade A mission and Leon was just barely a C ranked trainee and these kinds of Miracles could span from months, to years, to even lifetimes! Well human lifetimes anyway…

But something was pulling at her, tugging at the strings of her soul. She had to assign this specific Tragedy to Leon-she had to!- it wasn't a choice. It was a necessity. She needed to, because somehow both of the boys themselves needed it. She wasn't sure how she knew this-and quite frankly it freaked her out a little bit- but she did and something snarled and thrashed at her when she thought to defy it. So with a shaky snap of her fingers she summoned a Heart-key necklace forward and imprinted the boy-Cloud's- identity to it. Anything that took place now was out of her hands and into Leon's. there was no turning back anymore. Which was exactly what they would need…

she hoped.

With a smile that only looked slightly uneasy she tapped the other brunette's leather clad shoulder and handed him the necklace. He accepted it with a mumbled 'thank you' and stepped to the gates leading to Earth. As they began opening Leon turned back to the still standing secretary- not taking note of how nervous she looked- and sent her a cocky smirk accompanied my a mock salute that tugged free a small but not quite as hesitant smile from her lips. suddenly she was certainer everything would be okay. certain that _Leon_ would be okay.

And with that he stepped through the golden gates and knotted the red thread of fate…

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! sorry the chap. is so short but i just felt like that was the perfect ending ya know? i couldn't resist ;) who knows how long it'll take for the next chapter though, so enjoy what i give ya! XD haha :P i hope everyone likes it and i hopfully get as many (which in retrospect wasn't much to begin with XD) reveiws on this as i did on "It's Raning Purple Hearts!" hee hee :P well till next time! ja ne minna-san! R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Kindgom**


End file.
